GajeelxLevy Into the Dragons Den
by Vive-bleu
Summary: A tribute to the need for more GaLe smut. I plan to continue past the first mission if all goes well.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: a soon to be sort of smut story regarding the odd couple. Please feel free to comment and critique, but also note sometimes I write these at night and don't bother revising so only really bother with things I can quick fix because I'm just writing for fun. Enjoy, comment, fave!**

It's pouring outside and I have the lights dimmed reading one of my many books about dragons, in a promise I made to myself, to aid the dragon slayers in finding their lost friends. I know that nothing has been written about their disappearances besides "they all died off", but by studying what people wrote when they lived I'm hoping to find a clue. I close the book and sigh _maybe it is hopeless, yet another book that only mentions how vicious and destructive the dragons were._ Thunder strikes, startling the book out of my hand and causes my attention to be directed outside where the branches on the tree light up almost in the image of a person. I laugh nervously to myself, thunder is not my friend. Deciding it's time for bed I slip into my favorite nightgown, with little pink bows down the sides, and run to bed to escape the natural fireworks show that, in my opinion is less than lovely.

_I'm running but suddenly I'm pinned on both sides by Iron arms to a tree. He walks closer, his eyes only portraying the evil I'm soon to face and suddenly his sharp teeth fill up my vision as he lifts me up and off the ground. I wake up pinned to a tree, my body fragmented and broken. He is drawing his guilds symbol on my stomach and I shudder, causing me to wince in the pain of my shattered bones. He takes pleasure from that and laughs, walking off he discards of his paint; his task is complete._

I jolt awake and have to feel myself over to convince myself I'm not in the hospital healing still. It's been months from then, well years if you count Tenrou Island, and I can't seem to shake the nightmare. He's someone who I've teamed up with regularly and who has proven himself time and again but the dreams still haunt me. Something about his size, his mannerisms, and his brute force still freezes me in my tracks. Don't get me wrong I think Gajeel's a great guy but my mind shuts down a bit around him.

Before I know it my minds ramblings have led me to the guild which is a lively as ever. I find Jet and Droy sipping some morning tea and join, my tea already in its spot. I wave to Mirajane and she waves back. As I start to enjoy it's warmth I feel my seat all of a sudden removed from me and my legs dangling. I drop the tea startled by the gruff voice, "Hey, Shrimp, I've got a quest you're going to help me with". The voice grates into my skin and brings up the memories of last night's dream; I'm shaken a bit as he plops me down and walks off to the mission board, presumably to show me the quest. I apologize to Jet and Droy and scamper off to do his bidding. He never asks me but for some reason he never has to. I'm drawn to what scares me most and fascinated by the risk I could incur from trusting this man. He plucks the page from the board and tosses it to me as he walks off with Lily to do who knows what. I read the mission:

_Needed: Script mage capable of deciphering text to enter an ancient dragon tomb_

_Reward: Access to the tomb after I've excavated the gold_

THAT'S why Gajeel is so interested. I eagerly run home to grab my Gale Force glasses and start researching the region. I've already been studying the dragon's language for a few months now, so I brush up on the language and decide to only take a few books for the mission. When I exit my house with my duffel bag I realize I've just assumed that Gajeel would be leaving ASAP and actually had no clue where to meet him.

"What took you so long," came a voice I knew only too well. I stammer and look around, "I was researching the language and the region and packing." He steps into view with a few items packed in a small backpack and grabs the bag out of my hands. "What'd you pack your whole library?" He complains.

I reach to get my stuff back, "Hey I can carry it, leave my books alone." He pats my head and walks off and I fume slightly at his back. But none-the-less I trot up beside him silently and off we go to the tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrive at the tomb where numerous archeologists are working around it, one of them must be our client. Gajeel tosses all of our belongings on the ground and struts forward as I dive to make sure my books survived the fall. Gajeel is discussing some aspects of the deal with our client and I'm dismayed to see my book on the regions spine broke and as I open it the pages go flying away. Silently I mourn the book as Gajeel doesn't even notice the hundreds of flying pages. One of the pages blows back and into my face. I pluck it off sputtering and read it.

_This region is known to most its ancients as the land of the dragon homicide. Countless dragons were killed that day and so it remains the land where dragon souls lay dormant still. To invoke the soul of a dragon and initiate conversation is deemed impossible yet countless have tried. Mysterious deaths surround these circumstances._

My eyes widen in disbelief, _are we going to invoke a dragon soul?_ Without further ado Gajeel is picking me and the bags back up, as if I'm some luggage! He looks at the page in my hand, "What's that shrimp?"

"N-nothing," I stammer, tucking that page back into my bag. _Gajeel would want to try invoking a dragon but I won't let him risk it._

"Alright shrimp, open the tomb." I'm plopped in front of a massive tomb; it looks more like a cave with a blocked entrance. Taking out my Gale Force reading glasses I begin to decipher the text.

"It's a spell to open it, but it must be spoken in dragon," I inform the group that's now gathered around me.

"Well, can you read it," asks a voice I assume is our client.

"I can read it, "I tell them, taking off my glasses, "but if it's incited wrong we could all be in grave danger. It's like a booby trap to ward off humans." Everyone stares at me until I finally cave in.

"I can do it but I'll need a few days to perfect the language." The man I assume is our client pats me on the back.

"Get to it girly, I'll get you and your partner a room at the Inn and I expect you'll only need a week to learn the language?" I just nod curtly, a week is not nearly enough to master a language but I can't let our guild or Gajeel down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wh-what! The same room!?" The "kind man" has only bought us one room, either assuming we were a couple or being cheap. I look up at Gajeel as we're at the check-in desk and he face doesn't twitch a bit as he takes the one room key and heads towards the room. I take a few minutes to debate sleeping outside before I realize we're in the desert and I'd freeze to death before morning. Slowly, and with head down, I head to our assigned room.

Inside, Gajeel is unpacking and rummaging through his things. I catch sigh of my bag on a chair, to the side of the bed facing towards the lacrimavision. Gajeel stops rummaging abruptly, causing my heart to race, and walks to the bathroom, slamming the door. I take a second staring at the door before I realize my eyes are wide. Is my heart racing from fear or curiosity? I don't bother to answer as I start unpacking, stacking my books on and around the chair as much as I can to make a walkway through the room. I sigh as I organize the books and note, somewhere in the back of my head, that a shower has turned on. I toss my Gale Force glasses into my bag knowing I have to take it slow with these books to get the pronunciation right. Opening to the first page I start sounding out the words I remember from the tomb.

A puff of steam enters the room and I look up to see Gajeel half-naked wearing only a towel. Feeling my cheeks redden, I bury my face into the book and pretend that I can concentrate enough to read. Out of the corner of my eyes I watch him toss on what I assume is a night tunic that covers all of him so he can discreetly remove his towel. Either relieved or upset I get back to reading.

Night falls but I can only tell because my eyes are getting baggy. I look up to the Iron Dragon Slayer to see him deeply asleep. I ponder where I'm supposed to sleep with only one queen size bed. Deciding that the floor is safest I grab a pillow off the bed and curl up to maintain warmth.

_I'm freezing, my whole body shaking in a fit, trying to warm itself. I notice my teeth chattering but can't control it. Slowly arms wrap around me and pick me up causing my body to be suddenly clothed in warmth. I look up and see those gleaming red eyes and feel an arm still lingering on the small of my back. He trails his hand up my spine and I shiver, this time from something much better. Slowly I reach up to cup his face, his eyes smoldering and enchanting me. I pull lightly, but with force on his hair to pull him to my level. Our lips meet in a frozen type of fire, the kind only a pure metal can give you. I shudder again and his hand travels down this time to my ass, rubbing it and piquing it so as to judge its tautness. As I open my mouth in a gasp he takes the chance to dive his tongue in my mouth and gently takes my tongue and merges it with his. I tingle all over but this time in warmth. My eyes, closed from the experience, open._

I wake up and I'm no longer cold for two reasons, my face is flushed the color of a ripe cherry and…and…I'm in bed. I jolt upright glancing around. _Was that a dream?_ I cover my face in my hands wondering when my dreams turned from dangerous and scary to something so…well, dangerous and scary still. Noticing the absence of the man in my supposed dream, I quickly take a shower and get dressed to go downstairs for breakfast.

I manage to make it downstairs in time to hear a fight. "What do you mean you don't have any Iron for breakfast?!"

"W-well, S-sir, our p-patrons don't regularly eat t-that," says the poor inn owner. Trying to avoid getting kicked out into a desert I walk up to the argument.

"Gajeel stop harassing the poor man, I'll make you some food if you won't try real food," somehow I manage to sound a lot braver than I'm feeling with all these new questions in my head about last night. He looks at me, the heat of argument still burning in his eyes but leaves the old man alone and sits at a table expectantly.

"Well, then come on shrimp, feed me," he growls. I immediately pick up that Gajeel isn't a morning person.

"Solid Script: Iron," I chant making him a giant size portion of breakfast hoping to hold him over as I realize having him around could consume a lot of my magic. He munches on the meal quietly as I go to grab a plate and pick up some eggs and bacon off the line.

"Gajeel, "I start, trying to brave my overplaying mind and figure out what really happened last night.

"Mmm?" He mutters, consumed in his meal. I take a deep breath, release it slowly and start, "How did I end up in bed this morning." It's blunt, to the point, and is causing a blush to creep on my face.

"Oh that? You feel asleep on the ground and were shivering so I put you in bed. Your teeth chatter so damn loud." I struggle internally trying to judge his tone as to whether or not more happened. Unable to figure it out I place some eggs in my mouth which, for some reason, triggers the memory of his mouth on mine from my dream and I gag, pushing my chair back. Gajeel glances up at me as I act quite odd .

"I'm going to go study some more," I squeak as I run off. I can't believe that my horrors are turning into something quite else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for the poor excuse of an explanation of her feelings. Please enjoy !**

I spent all day in the room slowly sounding out the words from the tomb. The enchantment was only about a paragraph in length but the new language is particular in pronunciations and with each word I find myself looking up at least a hundred other words to compare pronunciations of "letters". Convinced that I'm taking on an impossible mission I close the book and lean back onto the chair behind me holding my stack of literature. I glance at the clock and note that it's 6 O'clock at night and a certain Dragon Slayer has been absent since breakfast. I shove my book aside deciding it's time for a break anyways and head to the front desk to see if the inn owner saw where he went.

"I couldn't tell you lass, he stormed out after eating that chunk of metal you made him and hasn't been back since," is the inn owner's reply.

I wave and say a quick, "Thank you!" as I run off to the dig site. After about half an hour of walking I realize that I'm lost. _It was only about a 10 minute walk to the inn from the dig site…where have I gone? _Looking around in panic I realize that I'm lost in a desert with a setting sun and only my little yellow-orange dress on. I can feel the temperature dropping so I cast, "Solid Script: Wood, Solid Script: Fire" and create an impromptu bonfire. Sitting close I can feel the strain it takes on my body and know I won't have enough power to last me through the night. I sigh. _I come on a mission to help out Gajeel and somehow I've managed to basically kill myself._ I look around waiting for that cliché shadow to come and rescue me and realize that I'm not some princess and he defiantly isn't a prince. I think back to how nice he's been to me since the incident, even if only in his quirky ways. I was so caught up in the one bad moment that I never realized maybe he was trying to atone for his "sins" in his own way. A flush of warmth filled me as I realized I had been foolishly thinking he didn't care about me or my well-being. The warmth moving to my cheeks as I also felt a stir in my heat. _I love Gajeel and I've never been able to realize it until now_. So long I believed it was fear tugging at my heart and as I realized it was passion, I am able to let go of the pain from his attack. I remember now that he was in a bad guild and that, perhaps, he was being persuaded by the wrong people. I shake my head, _no, that's not the Gajeel I know; he's a good guy. _

Still flushing from my sudden epiphany my fire goes out, my body unable to fight the cold off from myself and the fire spell. Slowly my eyes close, but just before they do I see a shadow. _Maybe I really do have a prince…_


	5. Chapter 5

Princes must be tall, dark, and handsome. _Check, Check, and Check._ Unfortunately I'm on the brink of passing out; I feel my body shuddering in one giant series of chills as the below freezing temperatures of the desert wear on my body. Slowly the shadow walks up to me and begins speaking, " Oi shrimp, what are you trying to do kill yourself?"

_According to my best reasoning, yes, _but my lips won't speak the sarcastic words and only make chatters so fierce I fear the loss of my teeth.

"Com-ere," He growls taking off his tunic and wrapping me in his barrowed warmth. He picks me up in both arms as my body refuses to move in any way but massive shivers. Tucking me close to his chest I see a bit of worry in his eyes. He turns away from my face and focuses on returning home. I hear him mumble something that sounds like, "I can't leave you alone can I" but my consciousness is fading as my body is finally able to relax in some warmth.

I wake up and feel like someone is watching me…they are. Gajeel is lying on bed propping his head up on his hand and watching me lazily. Last night comes flooding into my memory, along with my new found fondness of the Dragon Slayer; I blush and scramble out of bed only to lose my balance in a head rush and fall. Gajeel's quick movements save me from a head concussion as he mutters, "Can you please stop trying to kill yourself." He props me back up on the bed in a sitting position and my blush refuses to fade.

"Is your body still getting used to a normal temperature, Shrimp? Your face is really red," He asks frankly as I struggle to think of an answer. We sit in silence as I scramble for words when his stomach growls.

"Didn't you eat breakfast yet?" I'm glad for the change of conversation. Glancing at the clock I realize its noon and reprimand myself for the lost time.

"I don't like that shit food; I don't see why they don't serve Iron." I start to cast the spell to make him food but he clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Don't waste your energy, I won't die from a day without food plus I can just go look for a scrap yard or something." I ponder if he's being kind or practical when I realize his hands still over my mouth. Out of some characteristic inside me I decide to lick it. He removes it promptly giving me an odd expression. Putting up a defensive tone I state, "What you weren't moving it" and I cross my arms. He either buys the story or is ignoring my odd behavior as he lazes down in bed and turns on the lacrimavision.

"What about the mission Gajeel?" I question as he shows no signs of proceeding to the job.

"We need a rest day to recoup, plus, I can't let you out of my vision anymore." His tone sounds frank but I read into the words and my mind fills with _he cares about you, he likes you, just say something to him, admit that you like him._ I blush and slide down further in bed to watch the Lacrimavision. This so isn't happening to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I seem to just write three chapter's at a time. Things are starting to get steamy, please enjoy!**

I glance over at the dragon slayer who is now dozing next to me and watch his even breaths. His face is so kind when he's asleep, almost innocent. Feeling emotions swell in me that I'd never felt before, I lean over him a bit to gander at his visage more clearly. His metal studs are perfectly shiny and not like piercings at all, they're just part of him. Hearing his sleep breathing I decide to bravely feel one as I caress his eyebrows feeling the cool metal in contrast to his warm skin. I play my hands down his nose studs and then his cheek, noticing the smoothness of the metal in comparison to his skins roughness. I decide it's safe enough to straddle him to lean over his face more effectively as I play around it some more. _His whole being is like a yin-yang, his skin is rough but his metal smooth, his words rude but his actions kind, his skin warm and his metal cold_. I enjoy the feel of these two contradictions living together getting carried away when suddenly red appears in my vision. Finding, something new to explore on his face I start moving my hand to it until I realize it's his eyes…open. I stare Gajeel in the eyes and try to scoot back but realize I've straddled him. I pause, wanting to die from embarrassment all caused by my stupid curiosity as he does the most unexpected thing and pulls me closer, on top of his body. I freeze completely, not trusting myself to move. After his warm embrace I feel him freeze up under me as well; both of us now frozen and unwilling to move.

"S-sorry I stammer and push off to go run into the shower." I don't normally take showers before bed but I needed an excuse to not face those eyes. I jump into the shower and turn it on cold, trying to wash the flush off my face and clear my head. But slowly, and uncontrollably, a smile creeps on my face. _Gajeel hugged me…and I liked it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Working on the smut as we speak guys, expect it tonight. I may also be editing some minor errors I found in the other chapters. Thank you for your patience! Also, after the smut chapter let me know if you want more. I plan to stop there unless you guys want more!**

As the water cascades down my body I start to relax and my heart slows back to a normal pace. I decide to be efficient and at least bath while I'm hiding from my mission partner. Getting a deep lather in my hair I start to hum; the song from Beauty and the Beast somehow making it through my closed lips. I hear a cough on the other side of the shower curtain and jump causing all the cleaning supplies in the shower to crash in a loud thud.

"G-gajeel," I stammer, trying to pick everything up from the slick shower floor. I fight a blush as I feel exposed even knowing a curtain is between us.

"You're so damn clumsy," is his only response. I pause, realizing he hasn't stated a reason to intrude on me while I'm naked.

"What are you doing in here," I ask as I place the last item back into its spot.

"I want to ask what the fuck you were doing straddling me on the bed when I woke up." Leave it to him to not have anything romantic to say, just practical. I rinse my hair as I think of an answer. Realizing I can't think of a single good reason to straddle a man in his sleep without implicating more, I blush. I lean against the wall and pray that the blush from my crush in the same room as me naked and asking why I was on top of him would go away. I didn't need to feel embarrassed, in fact I should be apologizing; Gajeel probably felt violated. _Oh God, what if he has a girlfriend?_ I silently start panicking as all of a sudden the shower curtain is gone and I'm starring at the red-eyed Dragon Slayer. I squeak and cover up my exposed bits with widened eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screech as I fall to a sitting position to better cover myself.

"I thought you passed out, Shorty, you almost did a bit ago," more than just Gajeels eyes are red now.

"N-no, I was j-just thinking, sheesh," I bury my head as far down as it can go as a feel a dry towel placed on my head. I peek out and see Gajeel turned away waiting for me to cover up. Quickly, I wrap the towel like a dress and step out of the tub, glad to have rinsed my hair. I brush past him on my way out the door but I get dizzy from the heat in my cheeks and stumble yet again. An arm wraps around me and I can't help but snuggle into it a bit.

"Oi, you're acting odd are you sure you're all right?" He doesn't sound mad for once just concerned. I turn to face my worst fear, rejection, and look him in the eyes.

"I was straddling you to get a better angle to look at your face," I state boldly and with flushed cheeks. Surprisingly the Dragon Slayer can blush just as deeply but he still can manage a cool voice, "And why were you doing that?" I cough wishing he had just told me if he was interested instead of me having to be so girly about this.

"I….I like you…" I turn away so I don't have to see the rejection on his face. Instead, though, I get a hand pulling my face back to his which has a slight grin; definitely a grin more to be afraid of then excited about. But, yet again I'm wrong, because his next words make me the happiest I've ever been.

"I like you too, Shrimp."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Ta-dah! Please enjoy and comment!**

I stare at him dumbfounded, but for once don't have to think as his cool-fire metal lips burn into mine. He tastes me, giving light licks to my lips and I taste him back, enjoying this new flavor of flesh and metal. I sink into his embrace as he turns us so I fall on the bed with him on top. My towel coming unraveled, he takes the opportunity to taste down to the base of my neck. I start at the odd sensation of his tongue and lips tasting and teasing my skin. And odd sensation fills my body with warmth as I cling tightly to his neck, pulling him closer to me. He understands the signal because he removes the rest of my towel with his teeth and bites down hard on my breast. I cry out in pain and he stops, "are you okay?" I nod and he goes back to bite the other breast. I cry out again, but this time a greater flush of warmth fills my body. Sensing the change in my body, he lifts me up by my back to fondle my ass as he continues to nibble at my small mounds. He drags claw marks through my skin and I can feel the beads of blood that form. Quickly, he flips me belly down to lick the beads and suddenly he bites hard and the marks. I stifle my cries this time into the pillow, knowing he left a bite mark on my ass. He flips me back over with a smile, gleaning his sharp fang in my direction. I breathe in deeply astounded by his beauty, if such a man can be called beautiful.

As I stare into those eyes getting lost I feel a finger touch my clit. I gasp in air as he lightly starts to rub me. I clutch the sheets and lightly arch my back in need and he takes that chance to dive in for a kiss so passionate I lose my breath. He starts to run his finger down further and pauses.

"You're a virgin?" The words weight heavy in the silence after they're spoken. I debate if he would find my inexperience unattractive but settle on the truth.

"Yea…" I say as a blush creeps on my face. But Gajeel is far from offended by my naivety and kisses me deeply yet again.

"I'm going to take it then," he warns. Never much of an options type of man but luckily I'm all too willing. As he positions himself over me I see his cock for the first time. It's rippling hard and has the same metal studs as his face going down in a line. But that's not what gives me second thoughts; it's the length of him. That has to be almost a foot I ponder, but before I can ward him off he tears into me causing shooting pain to rock my body. I cry out and grip to his arms unable to tell him to stop because I'm too busy gritting my teeth.

"Tell me when you're ready for me to move," he comforts. I realize with a newfound flush of warmth that this man somehow understands me better than anyone in the world. He knows how to push me to the edge but not past it and how to take care of me yet make me stronger. It's with that thought that I mutter, "I'm good now." He thrusts in slowly and each thrust hurts, but slowly the feel of him rubbing over my insides leads to a pleasurable sensation. I start to moan and, embarrassed, bite on the sheets to quiet myself. He's having none of it thought and grabs the back of my hair and anchors it to the bed so my moans are now cries ringing through the room as he starts to thrust harder. I grip onto his arm pinning my hair and place the other on his hair to pull him down for a kiss. He obliges but accompanies the kiss with a deeper thrust, proving he hadn't used his full length yet. I moan deeply into our connected mouths and take the chance to mark him, biting his bottom lip. The action encourages him to thrust harder and harder over that sweet spot until I feel a tingle as if something is going to overwhelm my body. Gajeel senses this change and flat out fucks me as I cum, washing over his dick, and moaning my pleasure into the ceiling. Gajeel joins me in the moment and I feel his warmth enter my body. I bite onto his wrist near me to hush my even louder moans. Both finished he uses his hand already on my head to give me an aggressive kiss filled with his passion.

"I lied, Shrimp," He says slyly. My heart goes cold in fear.

"I love you." My fear turns to joy as I realize that the man I loved loves me as well. I snuggle into his broad side.

"I love you too, Gajeel."


End file.
